The Strings of My Heart
by Roseamber-ruby
Summary: She wanted to tell him that the strings of her heart were woven into his & these tangled strings were now impossible to untwine. (Inspired from Dragon Eye Girl's one-shot: High School never ends) [OOC]


**The Strings of My Heart**

Ever since she joined Cyclonia, Ravess's only motto was to gain the highest rank in the army. The army of the most evil known empress in the whole Atmos i.e. Master Cyclonis. & she did. Possessing a fastidious personality & remarkable archery talent had taken her far from other Talons in her batch. In addition to that, her violin playing talent also came on the front page. She used to practice her playing during intervals from training in her dorm. Every day she would devise new notes for practice & then played them with her violin. The music she played was extremely amazing, & that many of her fellow comrades would stand by her room's door to listen. Soon her name started to pass from every pair of lips. She had made a firm position among them. & sooner enough, Master Cyclonis granted her the position she desired; an Elite Talon.

 ** _Coming to the present moment,_** Ravess was standing in the balcony of her huge room. The balcony opened to the outer world of Cyclonia region. It gave a full  & extensive view of Cyclonia's blood themed skies. It was pouring heavily now. & she was fully soaked in it. Her bangs lied low on her shoulder & neck. She was bended on the railing as her face was propped above her closed fist. Her mind was deeply in thought of many things.

Now, as Ravess thought of all of the achievements she had previously goaled for, she doesn't feel contented like she thought she would. All the fame she gained in Cyclonia didn't elate her anymore. She felt her heart empty. Like it hadn't truly got what it wanted. & Ravess was aware of that **true desire** of her heart (but she couldn't have it).

It was _him_. He was the one who had made the condition of her heart like this. He was the one who had made her feel empty.  & do you know what was disappointing? _He_ was oblivious to this. He was oblivious to her feelings for him.

But Ravess also didn't expect her feelings to be reciprocated—well, sometimes she did—because the person she was in love with was her master's right-hand man. He was the "Dark Ace". A heartless man who was famous all around the Atmos for his evilness, (specially) for his bitter treachery to the former Storm Hawks. If their was darkness in his heart then how could he love her? No. There was no way he could, period.

Although, Ravess knew all these facts, still she sometimes wished in her heart that he love her back. Oh! How much she wanted to confess her affections, her adoration to him & tell him repeatedly. She wanted to tell him that she had lost her heart to him. That he was 'the one'. That he was her 'perfect guy'. She wanted to tell him that the strings of her heart were woven into his & these tangled strings were now impossible to untwine. Sometimes, these tempting yet beautiful thoughts fogged her mind so much that she would be at the verge of crying. The only thing that prevented her was the reminder of her stature in Cyclonia.

Ravess was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the knocks & then opening of her bedroom door.

"Ravess?"

Ravess's heart thumped frantically in her chest at hearing _his_ mellifluous voice…like always. Boy, how much affect he had on her! She turned to look at him. Her heart encountered another terrible effect, by his sight. (Dark Ace, her love, was truly _very_ handsome).

"Yes?"

Dark Ace had come to Ravess to give her Master Cyclonis's message demanding her presence in the throne room. But now, as he saw her standing in the balcony under the rain & fully drenched he totally forgot the purpose of his presence therein.

"Why are you standing in rain?" He asked. Ravess thought she heard a little bit of concern in his voice for her but then denied the thought by the idea of considering herself being delusional. _'Why would he be concerned?'_

"Just like this." She said, shrugging her shoulders thereby. "So, why are you here?"

"Oh, yeah, about that, Master Cyclonis is demanding you in the throne room. She sent me to give you the message."

"OK. I am coming." She replied. Dark Ace turned his back & started walking towards the door. Ravess thought of confessing to him her love. She badly wanted to & was also scared for opening them up. Conflictions were bursting in her mind. But she made a final decision now.

"Dark Ace, wait!"

Dark Ace turned. Ravess was going to confess to him now, no matter what. Even if he didn't return the feelings, at least he will be aware of them. At least her heart would be at peace afterwards that she told him & didn't remain timid & shy.

"I want to tell you something."

Dark Ace walked closer to her. He heighted wee bit over her.

"I-I lo-love you. Yes. Dark Ace, I love you. & I love you very much. I've loved you a long time ago. You're the only one I've ever loved Dark Ace & the only one I ever will. I don't kn…"

She was interrupted in her love confession rant with a mouth on her own. She was shocked at first but then closed her eyes & enjoyed it. Her hand was at the back of his neck, her fingers in his black hair & his, Dark Ace's arms around her. They pulled away from each other afterwards. He stared at her with a loving emotion in his crimson eyes.

"I love you too, Ravess. & also, you're the only one I've ever loved."

They kissed again. Ravess finally knew that her love wasn't unrequited. The man she loved deeply loved her back in the same way.

 **A/N: My very first fanfic. & it's of the Storm Hawks, my favorite TV show. I wrote this after getting inspiration from Dragon Eye Girl's one-shot; High school never ends. Please Review!**

 **In this fanfic, which I am very well aware of, Ravess, & Dark Ace, are totally OOC. It was uncomforting but I liked it, that's why I wrote the piece. **

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
